


Put Your Faith In What You Most Believe In

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Abuse, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, F/M, Falling In Love, Gift Fic, May Day Menagerie, May Day Menagerie 2018, Supernatural Elements, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), magic beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: When Rumpelstiltskin makes a deal with known hunter William Clayton, Belle fears for herself and her kind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my May Day Menagerie fic for we-aim-to-misbehave! I hope you all enjoy it. :)

Belle was used to different people entering the castle and leaving without much as two words to her. She never argued when Rumpelstiltskin asked her to bring in the tea and biscuits, then order she leave the room so not to overhear the conversation.

 

That all changed the day she opened the doors to the palace and found William Clayton on the other side. He was a known hunter throughout the woods, but not for his skills. He took pride in catching those rare creatures, the types that were half human/half animal and running all sorts of experiments on them. If you were lucky, you ended up in his freak show. If you weren’t…well,  one could argue that death was better than the first option. Putting on a blank face, she blinked a couple of times.

 

“How may I help you?”

“I am here to see the Dark One.”

 

She swiftly nodded and lead him down the corridors to Rumpelstiltskin’s study. He rose an eyebrow upon seeing Clayton and then looked over to Belle.

 

“You are dismissed,” he said.

“Would you like some tea, biscuits…”

He swiftly interrupted her by raising his palm. “I said, you are dismissed.”

Belle fixed him with a look, her fear being replaced with disgust. “You don’t have to be so rude.”

 

Lifting her skirt, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. The truth was, normally she loved her banter with Rumpelstiltskin. It turned her on in a way that she couldn’t describe. That day, however, the fear and anxiety still stuck in the pit of her stomach. Yes, Clayton was a procurer of rare creatures and he was meeting with The Dark One. This couldn’t be good.

* * *

“Your maid has quite the mouth on her,” Clayton quipped as soon as the door shut. “You should tame that.”

“How I handle the help is none of your business, Clayton,” Rumpelstiltskin replied, folding his hands together. “Now, what brings you to my castle?”

“I need your help, believe it or not.”

“Why would I help you? You are single handedly responsible for certain creatures being wiped into extinction. How do I know you’re not trying to get hold of my powers?”

“I may not be a well educated man, but I am smarter than to think I could defeat someone of your caliber,” Clayton crossed the room and pushed the tiny silver ball to set the chain in motion on his desk. “No, I am currently in search for a werewolf.”

“I suggest you take a trip through the woods.”

“It’s not as simple as that. They’ve gotten savvy and created a deal with the Queen, so they’re safe from me. However, if you brought one to me, I could run my experiments, figure out exactly how this kind of magic could be replicated.”

“Why would I help you with this? Believe it or not, us monsters seem to have a pact: I don’t mess with them, they don’t try to eat me alive.”

“I have something you want.”

“I highly doubt that. Our business is done here, Clayton.”

 

He headed for the door to see him out, when Clayton spoke up once more.

 

“I have a magic bean.”

Rumpelstiltskin paused, but didn’t turn around. “What makes you think I want one of those?”

“You’re not the only one with allies, Dark One. I have my deals with the fairies and Reul Ghorm tells me that you’ve been trying to obtain one for centuries. You have a son out there.”

 

_It’s always a fairy._

 

Rumpelstiltskin turned around, his eyes leveling with Clayton. “And you’d give it to me, in exchange for the wolves.”

“I’d just need the one.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

Clayton reached into his pocket and pulled out a bean from a tiny sack. “See?”

Rumpelstiltskin walked closer, but not so much that he’d spook the man into calling off the deal. “You do realize that if I did this for you and you went back on the deal, that there’d be dire consequences for you?”

“I’m a man of my word.” He tucked it back into the sack. “So…do we have a deal?”

Rumpelstiltskin extended his hand and they shook it. “A deal is struck.”

Belle could hear the two walking back to the door and she ran as fast as she could back to her cell. Her breath was labored and she felt as if she was going to faint. Rumpelstiltskin was going to find a werewolf to bring back to Clayton. Which only meant one thing…

 

She was in trouble, as was her pack.

 

When she agreed to come with him, she had done it for her people and she knew that she could handle it. One false move and he’d become her dinner. He wasn’t the only monster in this castle and he didn’t even know it. She had poked around once, asking just how much he knew about people that had great magic and as he pointed out, it’s not as if he had the nose for it.

 

He knew of the pack, but she wasn’t a huge part of it. Father wouldn’t let her, not at first. When the curse was first realized, he hadn’t known what to do. Mother had stepped in and done the responsible thing, contacting Anita. She vowed to help Belle control her urges, in exchange for some gold. Belle did a good job and yet, she felt loyal to them. Had Rumpelstiltskin not come along, she probably would’ve gone off with them…

 

She was trapped. She couldn’t allow Rumpelstiltskin to go out and hurt her sisters and brothers.

 

Yet, if she spoke up…that meant he could very well trade her.

 

Burying her head in her hands, she sighed. She had given up her life to protect her people and now she was going to have to do the same for the wolves.

 

“What’s wrong with you?”

 

Belle looked up at the high pitched voice, her hand clutching her chest.

 

“You…you scared me,” she whispered.

Rumpelstiltskin entered her cell. “I don’t believe I said you were done with your duties yet.”

“Yes, of course.” She rose to her feet. “I’ll go fix you some dinner…”

“Are we going to pretend that you didn’t hear what Clayton said?”

Belle froze. “I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

“You did, but that’s no matter. You’ve never cared much about the deals I made before. What had you curious about him? That he could hurt the precious bunnies that hop around the garden?”

Belle fixed him with a glare. “I apologized. What more do you want from me?”

“The truth. You’re upset now, is it because I agreed to help the wolves?”

 _Yes._ “Why would you care if I’m upset?”

“When you mope more work slips up,” he lied. “Now tell me. Why is this bothering you?”

“Can’t I just be upset that you plan on sending an innocent person to their death?”

“You’re not naïve, Belle. You know I’m not exactly doing hero’s work. It has to be more than that.”

 

Belle clamped her eyes shut, it was then or never.

 

“I’m a wolf,” she said. “And I know that in order to save my family, I have to give myself up. Forgive me if that’s not an easy task.”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

There were a number of ways that Rumpelstiltskin could’ve reacted to Belle’s confession and she semi-saw the one he would go with. After all, the few people she did tell of her secret, wanted to see it for themselves.

 

So, when he said “Prove it”, she followed him out into the garden and stood there patiently as he stepped a few feet back. She channeled her inner wolf and despite it not being a full moon, she was able to turn. Through her blue eyes, she could see the amazement in his eyes. He walked closer, if hesitantly, and put a hand out-as if he expected her to try to bite. She had learned better though and remained calm as he ran her fingers through her fur.

  
“Interesting,” he mused. “My maid is a beast just as much as I am.” Belle growled at the sentiment and he chuckled. “Sorry, sweetheart.”

 

Before his eyes, she transformed back into her other half. She smoothed her dress and looked him dead in the eye.

 

“Save the terms of endearment. I’m sure you’ll bring me to Clayton tonight.”

“Why would I do a thing like that?”

“You made him a deal and I’m not about to let you hurt my friends.”

Rumpelstiltskin studied for a moment. “You don’t know me very well, do you?”

“Not for lack of trying.”

“I wouldn’t hurt the wolves. I’m sure you heard that I have a treaty with them.” He stepped closer. “If I brought a wolf to Clayton, they’d go back on their word as well.”

“But you made a deal…so you can get back to your son.” Belle still didn’t know much about the story, but between the clothes she had once found and what Clayton said, he was clearly desperate to get to him.

“Deals are often complicated,” Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand in the air. “I don’t plan on leaving empty handed. You were right, Belle, a life will end when I bring a wolf to Clayton but not the one you may think.”

“You’re…going to kill him,” she said, slowly.

“He’s had it coming a long time. He’s tortured and destroyed many lives.” He laughed at the look she gave him. “I know that may seem hypocritical for all I’ve done, but he takes creatures, monsters. They deserve to be free.”

 

Her heart fluttered. He wanted to help the other creatures. He wanted to save them. She knew deep down that there was goodness in even the darkest of hearts and now, here it was. He wanted to protect her kind, not destroy it.

 

Taking a step forward, she grabbed his face and kissed him. He didn’t pull away, instead wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Their mouths opened and she slipped her tongue inside his, tasting every single inch of it. If this was as good as his mouth tasted, she could only imagine the other parts of him.

 

When they pulled apart, her cheeks were burning and she could see bits of her lipstick on his mouth. She giggled a bit and slowly wiped it away.

 

“That was a highly inappropriate way to thank me,” he said, teasingly.

She shrugged. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now. I didn’t know what you’d do when I did.”

“Well, let’s just say you weren’t alone.”

“So, if we’re going to take down Clayton…”

“We?” Rumpelstiltskin laughed. “Dearie, there is no we in this mission.”

“Oh yeah? Do you know what I’ve gone through to control my urges? To hide that I am a wolf? I’m probably your best shot.”

He studied her, briefly. “Not that I’ll agree, but go on.”

“We can’t kill him.”

“Belle.”

“If we do that, we stoop to his level.”

“And if I don’t, then this mission fails and it becomes clear that I am not a man of my word.”

“We can get the bean without killing him.”

“I hardly agree.”

“Of course you wouldn’t. Look, there has to be another way. Please.” A pleading look filled her eyes. “Can’t you at least try? For me?”

“What makes you think I’d do anything for you?”

“You know, I may not know you too well, but I do know how you treat me. You allow me to read whenever I like, you don’t get mad if I don’t do all the cleaning. You care about me, Rumpelstiltskin. Even if you don’t want to admit to yourself that you can.”

 

For once, that seemed to shut him up and she wondered if she had gone too far, been too bold.

 

“You know,” he whispered. “I did care about someone once and I let them down. I lost my son and I swore nothing would mean as much to me, even close to it. The fact that I do for you, scares me.”

“I didn’t think the Dark Ones were afraid of anything.”

“We can’t exactly go around exposing our kryptonites.”

“You won’t fail me,” she whispered. “I have faith in you, Rumpelstiltskin. Please, let’s just try this my way.”

 

He sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Fine. Your way first. But if that doesn’t work, we go my route.”

 

She grinned and threw her arms around his neck.  It took a minute, but soon, his arms wrapped around her own waist.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle followed Rumpelstiltskin down the path towards Clayton’s manor. In the distance, she could hear the sounds of the other creatures whining and being tortured. She shut her eyes and stopped for a moment. Being a wolf was both a blessing and a curse. Her senses were always heightened and in that moment, it included her hearing. Rumpelstiltskin put an arm around her.

  
“We’re going to free them,” he promised.

“How can you hear that?”

“Dark One magic. Now, come on.” He kissed the side of her head. “Let’s go free these animals.”

 

As planned, when they reached Clayton’s manor, Belle transformed into a wolf. Rumpelstiltskin put a collar on her and tied a rope to it, giving her a sympathetic smile to let her know it wouldn’t be for long. Dropping all formalities, he walked straight into Clayton’s, calling out his name. The man appeared a few moments later, a smirk on his face.

 

“Well, well, well, looks like you actually managed to do it,” he said.

“I’m a man of my word, now you be a man of your own.”

Clayton shook his head. “Hand over the beast and then you’ll get what you so desire.”

“How do I know that the minute I give her to you, that you won’t destroy the bean?” Rumpelstiltskin took a few steps forward. “I’m not stupid, dearie.”

“Very well.” Clayton reached into his pocket and held out the bean. “Now, the beast.”

 

They were going to go along with things as planned…until Clayton reached into his other pocket and pulled out some ink, coating the top of the blade. Rumpelstiltskin took a step back, pulling Belle back along with him.

 

“Is that what I think it is?”

“I told you, Dark One, I’m a collector of all creatures and that includes…you.”

 

Rumpelstiltskin reached up his hands to use his magic, but at the same time, Clayton had a knife to the wolf’s neck. In the amount of time it took him to zap, he would have Belle’s life. So, he slowly lowered his hands and allowed the coated knife to hit his skin. He fell to the floor, paralyzed in shock.

 

Belle rushed to his side, still in wolf form and nudged her nose against his face. She wasn’t sure how long the ink would last, but she knew there was no way in hell she was about to let him become Clayton’s next victim. As Clayton grabbed onto her, ready to drag her away, she let out a loud howl.

 

“No one can save you now, wolfie,” Clayton sneered. “Now, let’s see what you’re really made of. Then, we’ll take care of your little friend, next.”

 

Belle looked behind at her wounded lover as Clayton dragged her off into the next room. She looked around and saw the source of all of the ruckus. There were dozens of creatures locked in cages, from a dragon to a griffin, even a unicorn was trapped in a larger one than the rest

 

Roughly grabbing hold of her neck, Clayton threw her on top of the hard oak table. She let out a whine and attempted to bite him, but he slid a muzzle over her mouth. Turning to his rack of tools, Belle began to feel her heart race.

 

Until she heard the sound of thundering, but it wasn’t coming from the sky. She heard the front door burst open and a moment later, so did the door to the examination room. If Belle could’ve, she would’ve smiled. The entire pack was there. Clayton turned to them and his face turned pale. Even he knew, he was no match for them. To give him credit, he tried. He grabbed hold of a sword, but they attacked.

 

One transformed into a human and she saw Red, who found Clayton’s keys and undid the muzzle. Belle turned back into her other half and jumped off the bed, leaving her family to do the work. She knew they would free the rest of the creatures in a moment, but she had to check on Rumpelstiltskin.

 

Running as fast as her feet could carry her, she reached the main room again and dropped in front of him. His eyes were shut and she felt the fear seep into her veins. She leaned in, kissing his lips. A rainbow ripple overcame them and his eyes flickered open once more. He smiled, putting a hand on her cheek.

 

“Belle,” he whispered.

“You’re okay.” She let out a deep breath. “Thank God.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”

“It’s okay. I went with Plan B.” She kissed him once more. “Come on, my family has Clayton handled. Let’s free these creatures.”

 

Anita took charge and made sure what was left of Clayton’s body was handled. Rumpelstiltskin used his magic to unlock each and every cage, sending the creatures back into their homes. He watched as Belle leaned into Red, chatting with her about everything and knew what he had to do.

 

“Well,” he said. “It seems like I’ve gotten my bean after all. Which means, I won’t need anyone to clean up my castle anymore.”

Belle paused. “I suppose not.”

“You’re free to go.”

“Are you going to take the bean to find your son?”

“Of course I am.”

Belle looked from Red to back to the man she had fallen for. “Then, I’ll come with you.”

“Belle…”

“I don’t want to be apart from you, Rumple. I…I love you.”

 

Rumpelstiltskin’s mouth dropped open and she closed the gap between them, pressing a kiss to his cheek, taking hold of his hands. A slow smile formed across his face.

 

“I love you too,” he mumbled.

“Well then. What do you say, we go find Baelfire together?”

“I would like nothing more.”

 

After saying goodbye to her family (and promising that someday they would return), Belle and Rumpelstiltskin headed outside. He held the bean in his fingers, looking at it with great intent.

 

“So,” Belle said. “How does this work?”

“I just have to think of Baelfire and it will bring me to him.”

“Then, what are you waiting for?”

 

He smiled at her and gave her one more kiss before shutting his eyes and thinking hard. He threw the bean into the ground and when his eyes flickered open once more, there was an open portal in front of them. Lacing his fingers through Belle, they jumped through it together, ready for whatever the land without magic might bring.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
